1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an U-shaped linear connector of plastic material for joining box-like hollow spacing profiles of multiple insulating glasses, comprised especially of steel and provided with perforated bottoms. The linear connector is provided at its lateral legs with outwardly directed, inclined, plate-like springs extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the connector successively behind one another, and the hollow profiles are provided with a rectangular cross-section and a perforated bottom surface, parallel lateral walls and a roof surface extending parallel ot the bottom surface and having depressed, concavo-convex or rounded, respectively, butyl-receiving flanks between the roof surface and the lateral walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Such kind of linear connector is known and for instance specified in the European Patent 0750090. The plate-like springs used at the known linear connectors, which are called laminas, are used to increase the friction between the linear connector and the inner wall of the hollow profile by contacting in a force transmitting manner the inner walls of the profile on the insertion of the linear connector into the hollow profile and should thus avoid that the connection by friction of the linear connector is released especially on changing temperature conditions after its insertion with the consequence that the area of connection is opened.
It has been found that the connection by transmission of friction forces is apparently not sufficient to fix the linear connector in its seat. In this connection it has been observed that the reason for releasing the pressure seat of the linear connector within the hollow space of the profile is caused by the fact that the lateral plate-like springs of the linear connector turn aside inwardly and the changes of the pressure transmitted from the hollow profile to the linear connector caused for instance by changing temperature resulting therein that the lateral plate-like springs are slanting in some extent to the perforated bottom surface. Although that movement inwardly of the lateral plate-like spring is not significant, it is sufficient in order to destroy the secure support of the connector within the hollow space of the profile.